1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A CMOS image sensor is known as a solid-state image sensing device used for a portable camera module, video camera, digital still camera, surveillance camera or the like. Regarding the CMOS image sensor, a back side illumination structure is proposed for the purpose of improving the pixel performance such as sensitivity or the like (see, for example, Pat. Document 1: Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-324629). That is, the back side illumination structure is configured to improve the light condensing characteristic by making light incident on the back side of a substrate on which neither an electrode layer nor a wiring layer is arranged.